terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Отсылки
См. также сплеши Отсылки — это моменты в играх, кино и литературе, которые пародируют, интерпретируют, либо копируют объекты и явления массовой культуры, начиная от цитат и интернет-мемов и заканчивая визуальными образами. Оружие * Клинок-разрушитель — отсылка к игре «Final Fantasy VII», где присутствовал такой меч, но под названием Buster Sword. Во вселенной Final Fantasy этот меч является одним из самых известных. * Фазовый меч и сабля — прямая отсылка к оружию из вселенной фильмов «Star Wars». * Большой ключ — отсылка к игре «Kingdom Hearts». * Гунгнир ' — в скандинавской мифологии 'Гунгнир — копьё Одина. * Мурамаса — отсылка к клинкам превосходного кузнеца и воина Сэндзи Мурамаса. * Экскалибур и Истинный Экскалибур — меч короля Артура с легендарной историей (Экскалибур). * Перчатки с лезвиями — отсылкой к фильму «Кошмар на улице Вязов», где главный антагонист использует схожую перчатку. * Запинатор — отсылкой к Заппер-у (Zapper). Пистолет, представляющий собой электронное световое оружие, продавался в комплекте с Nintendo Entertainment System и Nintendo Famicom. Zapper позволял игрокам наводить его на телевизор и стрелять по различным целям. * Ледяная гидра — отсылка к игре «The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess». Ледяная гидра напоминает одного из монстров разрушенного ледяного замка. * Огрибатор — отсылка к зарубежному веб-комиксу «The Legend of Maxx» * Красный наездник — это название воздушного ружья из фильма «Рождественская история» (1983), где главный герой просит подарить ему такое ружьё на Рождество, но ему не дарят, говоря «Ты можешь попасть себе в глаз» (похожая фраза присутствует в описании). * S.D.M.G. — своим внешним видом и описанием ссылается на игру «Edge of Space», которая схожа по механике с Террарией. * Святая ручная граната — отсылка к игре «Worms», так как обновление, в котором было добавлено это оружие посвящено тематике игры. В свою очередь в самой игре «Worms» это отсылка к к\ф к «Monty Python and the Holy Grail». * Световой диск — отсылка к к\ф «Трон». * Ледяная скорбь — отсылка к легендарному мечу Короля Лича из вселенной игр WarCraft. * Ралли, Каскад, Формат C, Код 1, Код 2, Чик, Доблесть, Градиент, Елец, Террариан — являются отсылками, и рекламой, к одноименным йо-йо от компании [http://onedropyoyos.com/ One Drop]. * Обрез ''(Boomstick) — «This is my boom-stick!» («Это моя бум-палка!»)'' — фраза главного героя фильма «Зловещие мертвецы 3: Армия тьмы». Неоднократно использовалась как отсылка. * Коса и Коса душ — отсылка к аниме «Soul Eater». * Кровавое мачете — отсылка к Джейсону Вурхису, герою из серии фильмов ужасов Пятница, 13-е. * Гитара-топор — как и Плантера, является отсылкой к американской метал-группе Pantera, любимой группе девушки Эндрю Спинкса. * Аркалис — назван в честь разработчика Arkhalis, а его механика подобна мечу crissaegrim из её любимой игры Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * [[Огненный цветок|'Огненный цветок']] — отсылка к серии игр Mario, где было улучшение в виде оранжевого цветка, который так же давал способность кидать огненные шары. Оружие под названием Морозный цветок также является отсылкой к этой же серии игр. * Снаряды в виде голов котов с радужным шлейфом, выпускаемые Мяумуром — вероятная отсылка к известному интернет-мему [[wikipedia:ru:Nyan Cat|'Nyan Cat']]. * Фраза из описания радужного кристального посоха "The colors, Duke, the colors!" является отсылкой к рекламе мороженого. Мобы * [[Крампус|'Крампус']] — отсылка на героя альпийского фольклора, который похищает капризных и непослушных детей в ночь с 5 на 6 декабря. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Крампус Ссылка].''' * [[Зомби |Зомби с ростком']] — отсылка к [http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Гарольд 'Гарольду'] из Fallout. * 'Тим' — его имя: отсылка к «Tim the Enchanter» (Тим Волшебник) из фильма '«Monty Python and the Holy Grail». * '''Виверна — отсылка к аниме «Унесенные призраками», где один из героев может превращаться в подобного дракона. * Ящеры — по внешности похожи на Силурианцев, расу из сериала «Доктор Кто». * Марсианский шагоход — отсылка к роману «Война миров» Герберта Уэллса, в самом романе именно марсиане использовали подобные средства перемещения. * Мясник — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Техасская резня бензопилой (1974). * Мотрон — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Мотра (1961). * Одержимая — отсылка к\ф ужасов Изгоняющий дьявола. * Вампир — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Дракула (1931,США). * Франкенштейн — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Франкенштейн (1931). * Существо из глубин — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Тварь из Чёрной Лагуны. * Человек-муха — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Муха (1958). * Пинхед — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Восставший из ада (фильм). * Псих — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Хэллоуин (фильм). * Смертельная сфера — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Фантазм (фильм). * Оторванная кисть — отсылка к т\с ужасов Семейка Аддамс (телесериал). * Болотное чудовище — отсылка к к\ф ужасов Болотная тварь (1982). Боссы * Боссы: Мозг Ктулху, Глаз Ктулху и Лунный Лорд — отсылки к божеству из пантеона Мифов Ктулху, Зверю миров, спящего на дне Тихого океана. Впервые упомянут в рассказе Говарда Лавкрафта «Зов Ктулху» (1928). Лунный лорд, также имеет схожий с ним внешний вид. Ктулху — схож с ним огромными размерами и щупальцами на лице. Также в мифах Ктулху описывается «Культ Ктулху», участники (культисты) которого поклоняется божеству Ктулху, что очень схоже с культистами Террарии. * Плантера — как и гитара-топор является отсылкой к американской метал-группе Pantera, любимой группе девушки Эндрю Спинкса. НИПы * Тусовщица — отсылка к Pinkie Pie — персонажу полнометражного мультфильма «My Little Pony: Equestria Girls», где она тоже занимается организацией праздников. Фразы * Фраза волшебника — «Как-то раз мне сказали, что дружба — это магия. Что за глупости. Ты не сможешь превращать людей в лягушек с помощью дружбы», а именно слова «Дружба — это магия» являются отсылкой к мультсериалу «My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic». * Фразы портного: ** «Быть проклятым — скучно и одиноко, поэтому однажды я сделал себе друга из кожи. Я назвал его Уилсоном» отсылка к фильму «Изгой». ** «Жизнь похожа на коробку с одеждой — ты никогда не знаешь, что наденешь завтра!» является отсылкой к фильму «Форест Гамп», где он говорит: «Жизнь — как коробка шоколадных конфет, никогда не знаешь, какая начинка тебе попадётся». * Фраза знахаря — «Oo Eeh Oo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang» является отсылкой к песне «Witch Doctor».TYgOlqinH7A * Фраза Гоблина-инженера — «Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots.» отсылка к фразе Xzibit-а— «Yo dawg! I heard that you like '''X', so we put Y''' in your car so you can '''Z while you drive.»'' * Фраза рыбака — «Я видел эту оранжевую красочную рыбу на берегу океана, и она выглядела так неистово, будто искала потеряного члена семьи! Поймай её для меня, возможно появится еще одна такая с неистовым, как у неё, взглядом!». отсылка к мультфильму «В поисках Немо». * Фраза скелета-торговца о слизневом жире — отсылка к тонику, продававшемуся у одного из торговцев по прозвищу Торговец змеиного жира. * Фраза скелета-торговца «The only things constant in this world are death and taxes, I’ve got both!». отсылается к фразе Бенджамина Франклина:«In this world, nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes.» * Фраза рыбака «Na na na na na na na Bat-FISH!» отсылка к главной теме м\с Бэтмэн (1966 г.) 1jgE-lrfZ3k * Фраза торговца «Kosh, kapleck Mog. Ой извини, по клингонски это ''«Купи что-нибудь или умри!»'' отсылка к сериалу «Star Trek». * Фраза рыбака «Это кит! Это дельфин! Нет, это пингвин!» основана на фразе «Это птица… Это самолёт… Это Супермен!» * Фраза киборга ''«'Моё стремление к приключениям сильно уменьшилось после того, когда мне прострелили двигатель» - является отслыкой к фразе стражников в игре The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Имена * 'Имя скелета-торговца — Джек Сэллингтон — отсылка к главному герою м\ф «Кошмар перед Рождеством», Джеку Скеллингтону. * Имя скелета-торговца — Безглазый Вилли — отсылка к Одноглазому Вилли из к\ф «Балбесы». * Имя скелета-торговца — Челюсть — отсылка к игре «Мрачный Фанданго». * Имя киборга Фендер — отсылка к персонажу из м\с Футурама 'по имени ''Бендер. Броня и одежда * '''Броня звёздной пыли и её способность вызывать Файл:40px-Stardust Guardian minion.png стража — является отсылкой к манге и аниме-сериалу «JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure» , а именно к арке Stardust Crusaders". * Орихалковая броня — набор со шлемом для мага — отсылка к персонажу Andromeda Shun из аниме Saint Seiya. Его цепь способна поразить врага где угодно, отсюда и бонус сета. * Комплект героя — отсылка к Линку, главному персонажу игры «The Legend of Zelda». * Комплект археолога — отсылка к Индиана Джонсу, герою серии приключенческих фильмов, многочисленных книг, комиксов и компьютерных игр. * Комплект доктора и Феска — прямая отсылка на сериал «Доктор Кто»., а именно на 11 Доктора. * Шляпа робота — отсылка к игре «Cave Story», где у главного героя такая-же шляпа. * Костюм пришельца — отсылка к серии фильмов «Чужой» и её главным антагонистам. * Костюм крипера — отсылка к сходной по жанру с Terraria игре — «Minecraft», а именно к самому известному монстру в этой игре - криперу. * Костюм черепашки — отсылка к сериалу «TMNT», а точнее к черепахе по имени Леонардо. * Маска Гая Фокса — отсылка к фильму «„V“ — значит вендетта», где главный герой носил подобную маску. * Комплект водопроводчика отсылка к серии игр «Mario», где главный персонаж Марио носил подобный костюм. * Парка и зимняя шапочка — отсылка с сериалу «South Park», где Кенни и Стэн соответственно, носят аналогичную одежду. * Костюм рогатого Бога — отсылка к «Рогатому Богу» в серии игр «Age of Wonders». * Смокинг и брюки падшего — отсылка к аниме «Демоны против падших» где главный герой носил похожий костюм. Питомцы * Ручная черепаха — отсылка к м\с «My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic», где у пони Rainbow Dash был аналогичный питомец, который также летал на пропеллере. * Фея — отсылка к серии игр «The Legend of Zelda», а именно к персонажу Navi. * Соус тартар и питомец мини-минотавр — отсылка к видео пользователя Tobuscus. * Тыковка — отсылка к питомцу из игры «World of Warcraft». * Малыш Гринч — отсылка из фильма: «Гринч — похититель рождества» и её главному антагонисту. * Червь-питомец — прямая отсылка к игре «Worms». * Старушка — отсылка к игре «Worms», где есть оружие-старушка. Картины Почти все 'картины' в игре — отсылки к реально существующим картинам. * «Sparky Doo» — пёс, изображенный на картине изображает питомца Redigit и Cenx, однако название картины имеет прямой посыл на Scooby Doo. * «Dryadisque» — основана на художественном произведении Жана Энгра «La grande odalisque» * «Not a kid, nor a squid» — отсылка к рекламному слогану игры Splatoon «You’re a kid now, you’re a squid now» * «Acorns» — основана на постере к «A Charlie Brown Christmas»(1965). * «Castle Marsberg» — основана на главном экране игры «Wolfenstein 3D». * Marto Lisa, и Nurse Lisa основана на картине «Mona Lisa». * Crowno Devours His Lunch — основана на картине «Saturn Devouring His Son». * Father of Someone — основано на картине «The Son of Man». * The Merchant — основана на автопортрете Леонардо да Винчи. * Sunflowers — основана на одноимённой картине Ван Гога. * Terrarian Gothic — основана на картине «American Gothic». * Waldo — отсылка к книге «Where’s Waldo?». * The Creation Of Guide — основана на картине «The Creation Of Adam». * Goblins Playing Poker — основана на картине «Dogs Playing Poker». * Great Wave — основана на картине «The Great Wave off Kanagawa». * The Persistency of Eyes — основана на картине «La persistencia de la memoria» * The Screamer — основана на картине «Scream». * Starry Night — основана на картине «De sterrennacht». * Unicorn Crossing the Hallows — основана на картине «Napoleon Crossing the Alphs». * Jacking Skeletron — основана на постере к м\ф «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Прочее * Надпись при включении игры "I wanna bed thed guide" '— Отсылка к игре "I wanna be the guy" * 'Описание Крюк-кошки — в описании крюка-кошки написано «Get over here!». Это является прямой отсылкой к известной игре «Mortal Kombat», где герой Scorpion использует прием притягивания противника своим крюком и при этом говорит «Get over here!». * Мина — отсылка к серии игр «Worms», где мины выглядели точно так же. * Ховерборд отсылка к игре «Sonic Riders», где главный герой имел аналогичное устройство. * Меч сокола, рыжая борода, картина Pillagin Me Pixels и посох пиратов — отсылка ко второй игре разработчика Terraria — Pixel Piracy. * Акулонадо — отсылка к фильму «Sharknado». * Надпись, появляющаяся, если при выборе режима мира навести курсором на режим эксперта — «Fortune & Glory, Kid» отсылка к фразе Индианы Джонса из фильма «Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы». * Достижение: Jeepers Creepers — «Джи́перс Кри́перс» (англ. Jeepers Creepers) — фильм ужасов 2001 года режиссёра и автора сценария Виктора Сальва, снятый совместно Германией и США. * Достижение: Stop! Hammer Time! — отсылка к песне MC Hammer-а «U Can’t Touch This», так как название достижения — это фраза из песни.otCpCn0l4Wo * Достижение: Are Some Who Call Him.. — отсылка к цитате из фильма «Monty Python and the Holy Grail».